Together Forever
by Kobe
Summary: A different version of 'Graduation' (M&M)


Title: **Together Forever**

Author: Kobe

Rating: R

Category: M&M

Summary: A different version of "Graduation". Short fic. Just candy.

"I thought you were leaving?" Maria asked as she slowly approached Michael in his bike.

"I am...but I just wanted...I don't know..." Michael stuttered. He couldn't find the right words to say.

"To say goodbye?" She asked sadly.

"I wanted to say that this whole thing has been screwed up from the beginning...you and me...us...just a whole long stupid story."

She smiled bitterly. "Thanks..." It hurt like hell hearing him say that. Michael Guerin was the only one who could hurt her with just mere words.

"But I wouldn't trade it for anything. This means so much to me...you know. From day one, from the moment that I kidnapped you and stole your car, I knew you were the girl for me. I never wanted anyone else..."

Maria's heart jolted at those words. She finally noticed his discomfort...he was never good with words and now he was trying to convey his feelings with words. "Michael..."

"I still don't...just...wherever I'm going...whatever I'm doing...just know I'll always love you." He put on his helmet and started his bike.

Maria quickly held on to his arms. "Wait...no...you can't just say that and then leave..."

Michael shrugged her hands away but Maria wouldn't let go. She ducked under his arms and sat in front of his bike holding on to his waist.

"Maria...I'm going." He said firmly not looking at her but straight ahead.

"Michael...please...look at me..." She asked softly.

"No..."

"Would you really leave me?" She asked, hurt evident in her voice.

"I had to..."

"You don't want me with you?"

Michael finally looked at her. His eyes were sad but he was smiling. "You want out of the alien chaos, remember? You broke up with me...you don't want to be a part of it anymore. This is your chance to start over."

"You still don't understand, do you? I may have broken up with you but that doesn't mean I don't want you in my life. I've told you that time and time again...but you're getting it the wrong way." She caressed his cheeks.

"Maria..."

"I was so lost Michael...I don't know where and who to turn to anymore. Everyone had something going on in their lives except me. Max was obsessed with saving his son...Liz would go anywhere with him...Isabel and Jesse with their problems...Kyle and his Dad...you and your new friends and your job...God...Michael...I was the only left with nothing but sad memories of Alex. It was as if everyone had forgotten all about him. I was here but no one really sees me."

"What? You're lost because you had no problems like the rest of us?" Michael asked her with disbelief.

"Would you just listen for a while? Tell me, Michael...when was the last time you asked about my day? When was the last time you spend time with me just holding me like we used to do after the summer you decided to stay here for me?"

Michael just looked at her.

"You couldn't remember, could you? I spent this last year of my life in your shadow. I asked for just one day with me in a week but what...you'd rather lie to me and go out with me and your friends at the same time. You could have told me the truth, Michael. I would have understood. But no..."

"I thought you're OK with that? You said you wanted me to be happy and you saw how happy I was with my friends."

"I wanted you to be happy...and I have never seen you as happy as that day with anyone before...not even with me."

"That's not true...Maria..."

"It's true...I could always see you Michael...since that day you've opened up yourself to me. But you stopped seeing me...if you hadn't you could have seen how lost and lonely I was."

"Maria..."

"Then Billy came...someone who reminded me that there is still something that I can look forward to. Something that I thought died with Alex. That I still can dream..."

"Then you kissed him and broke up with me afterwards." Michael said with bitterness.

"The kiss had nothing to do with my breaking up with you. That kiss meant nothing..."

"It hurt that you let some guy kissed you...I was angry and I wanted to kill him." Michael's eyes flashed with anger at the memory.

"Just like what I felt when you kissed Courtney." Maria stated with the same anger.

Michael sighed and looked at her. "Was that what happened? Did I just not see you?"

Maria nodded sadly.

"I'm sorry..." Michael cupped her face and kissed her softly on her lips.

"I'm sorry, too..." Maria kissed him back.

Michael gathered Maria in his arms. He felt good again after such a long, long time.

Michael stirred and felt Maria's weight on him. He smiled and his hands crept up her back and felt her squirm under his touch. He moved her until she was completely on top of him and ran his hands up and down her back stopping once in a while to cup her ass.

"I missed this..." Maria moaned and he felt her smile on his chest.

"Only this?" Michael asked as he squeezed her ass cheeks harder.

Maria propped up her chin on her hands over his chest. "I missed you."

Michael pulled her up and kissed her passionately. He moved them until she was under him and he held her head in his hands and he touched his forehead with hers. "I never stopped loving you."

"I know..." Maria smiled.

Michael kissed her nose, her eyes and finally her lips. "I should have thanked Billy..."

"For what?" She asked surprised.

"If he hadn't been there with his strong conviction with regards to your music...you could have been lured by Dominique into signing and you would not have been here now."

"Yeah...his presence helped...but I would have done the same thing without him there. My music meant a lot to me...it's me. I would hate it if I turned out just another singer singing someone else's songs. Alex would be ashamed of me." Maria pulled him down for another kiss. "Does that mean Billy can..."

"Hell...no! I still don't want him around you...but I wouldn't be killing him if ever I see him again."

Maria laughed at that.

Michael became serious. "I still have to go."

"I'm coming with you." She stated.

"Maria..."

"I don't know what the future holds, Michael. What I knew was that whatever it is, I wouldn't be able to face it without you."

"What about your Mom? We don't know if we can ever come back. Leaving would mean leaving everyone and everything behind. There would be no turning back." Michael held her tight. He wanted her with him but he had to be clear with her on the consequences.

"I love my Mom and I know I needed her in my life. But you, Michael...just thinking about my life without you...it's unconceivable."

Michael brought his lips closer to her. "I feel the same way. God...I couldn't live without you."

Her lips met his and they shared another long passionate kiss. When they came up for air, Michael grabbed her again for another kiss. "What would you tell your Mom?"

"I wanted to tell her the truth but that would be much more dangerous now. The less she knew...the more she would be safe. But I wanted to reassure her that I'll be OK. Would you wait for me just after graduation? I wanted her to see me graduate with the rest. I wanted to say goodbye. I wanted her to know how much I love you and that we would be together...that you would keep me safe."

"Maria...being with me was far from safe."

"To be with you is the safest place for me. And I'm sure Mom would understand. Right after graduation...we're going. Would you wait until then?"

"I'll wait for you." He said sincerely and kissed her again.

"So...your Mom would be away until graduation, huh?" He asked with mischief in his eyes.

He laughed when Maria grabbed his head and kissed him full on the lips while guiding him inside her. He was home again.

"A special three-time Hugo awardee and a renowned science fiction author, our very special guest, Bryce McKane!"

The loud applause could be heard but the only thing Maria could hear was the pounding of her heart. She could see Liz and Max fidgeting on their seats. They were all taken by surprise. This would be the day. She saw Kyle in his agitated state. Michael was outside waiting for her. Did she unknowingly deliver him to his death? Was he safe or had he been already captured?

When Max stood up and went to the podium, she readied herself. They were getting out of here. And she had to get to Michael. She had to know what happened to him. She needed to know he was safe.

As the lights went out and she, Liz and Kyle made their way out the door, she worried about Max. How about him? They were running to get out. Isabel was just behind them. But with all the chaos, she was able to hear a faint sound of motor running. _Please let him be safe._ She had never prayed that hard in her entire life.

"Modesty prevents me from bowing down." Michael joked as they were gathered in a place away from the danger. They made it. For now.

She approached him not saying anything and his arms automatically went around her. She held onto him tight. She could hear them talking around her but she stayed in Michael's arms not wanting to separate from him even a second.

Her attention was caught when Jesse arrived and they made their goodbyes. She felt bad for Jesse. It could have been her being left behind if she had let Michael get away that day. It could have been her with devastation written all over her face. But she wasn't...and for that she was thankful.

"I'm sorry about your Mom. You were not able to say goodbye." Michael whispered in her ear.

She looked up to him and kissed him softly. "Someday...we'll see her again."

Michael nodded. "No second thoughts?"

"None whatsoever." She smiled and then seriously asked. "Promise me...we'll always be together?"

"Forever...Maria...forever."

As they sat closely in the van, they stared into each other's eyes and knew that promise would always be true.

The End


End file.
